


Switching Things Up

by rqntaros



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, rough, switch!Reader, switch!nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqntaros/pseuds/rqntaros
Summary: When y/n finds herself infatuated with Nagito Komaeda, she invites him over. However, not even she can predict what happens that night.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Kudos: 164





	Switching Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> HEYY this is really NSFW but i want to clarify that both Nagito and the reader are 18 !!

he was beautiful.

she taps her pencil on her desk as she takes in his appearance. her fellow classmate, nagito komaeda, was seated at his desk across from her.

he was an interesting character, that’s for sure. it’s no secret that he has barely any friends. he scares half the class and annoys the other half. and in souda’s case, it’s both.

but he interested y/n. his scrawny build and fluffy, pale hair were usually a sight for sore eyes. however, he made them work in just the right way.

she takes her bottom lip in between her teeth as she stares at him, wanting his gaze to avert from his paper to her eyes.

eventually, it worked. he looks up and over, shooting her a confused glance.

she makes a “come here” motion and he immediately obeys, an innocent look clouding his features.

“heya, y/n. what’s up?” he asks. his voice is smooth like silk and her name rolls off of his tongue perfectly.

_i need him._

“sit down,” she demands, and he follows her orders.

“you really will do anything i say,” she clicks her tongue, trying to sound sensual. however, he doesn’t notice.

“well yeah! you’re a super cool ultimate. it’d be rude of me to ignore you,” he shrugs, and she closes her eyes in annoyance.

“you’re too damn nice, komaeda,” she hisses, and he tilts his head, “oh, i’m sorry!”

she leans back in her chair, “stop apologizing. come to my house after school,” she commands, and he furrows his brow.

“why?” he questions, right as the bell rings.

a smirk plays on her face as she leans down, “because we’re gonna have some fun,” she whispers in his ear, and he finally catches on.

“o-oh...” he trails off, nodding immediately.

when she arrives at home, she quickly adjusts her uniform. she tugs up her skirt and untucks her shirt, making the uniform look slightly more appealing.

she paces back and forth, waiting for nagito.

if he doesn’t come i’m going to be humiliated. i won’t be able to face him. god this is a horrible idea. why did i do this?

just as she was about to run upstairs and cry, her doorbell rung. she freezes, shocked that he actually showed up.

she takes a deep breath and makes her way to the door, opening it.

nagito stood there, looking beautiful.

“h-hey!” he greets, clearly nervous.

she masks her nerves with a cold stare as she opens the door wider, “come in,”

he walks in and they go up to her room in silence. as soon as she shuts the door behind her, she shoves him on the bed.

her nerves melt away as nagito immediately begins undressing under her cold, hard stare.

“you’re going to do what i say, understand?” she asks and he nods, “yes m-ma’am,” he stammers and she stares at him, surprised by the nickname.

“have you done this before? have you been dominated by someone, komaeda?” she purrs, getting on top of the almost naked boy.

he shakes his head, “no but i’ve... ive um.. thought about it?” he admits meekly, and she lets out a sarcastic laugh.

“of course you have,” she murmurs, tracing patterns on his chest, “isn’t that what all dirty boys do?”

he lets out a soft grunt, “i’m not a...” he swallows, “i’m not a dirty boy.”

“oh? are you a good boy?” she whispers once again, and he nods.

“show me how good you are,” she says as she bites down on his earlobe. he lets out a moan before grabbing her by the hips and flipping them over.

he begins leaving kisses on her neck as his fingers fumble with the buttons to her shirt.

he slips it off and, of course, has trouble taking off her bra. she helps him with it and reaches for her skirt zipper, but he grabs her wrist.

“please keep it on,” he whispers, eyes sparkling. she giggles and nods, laying back down.

nagito lifts her skirt up and slides her panties down, licking a stripe up her clit as he does so. she gasps, surprised by his sudden actions.

he slides two fingers into her, scissoring them slowly against her g spot. she bites her lip while trying not to moan, but with the combination of his tongue and fingers, she can’t contain herself anymore.

she lets out a moan as nagito continues working his fingers in and out of her, lapping at her clit aggressively.

“nagito-!” she whimpers, and nearly kicks herself.

whimpering? what the fuck?!

he lifts his head up, his eyes looking crazed.

“now look who’s dirty,” he hums as his fingers quicken their pace. she lets out a groan as the knot in her stomach nears.

she gasps as she finishes on his fingers, shocked at how quickly he had made her cum.

she catches her breath as nagito cleans off his fingers with his tongue, a smile on his face.

she sits up, annoyed, “you’re not the one in charge here!” she hisses, trying to put the boy back in his place.

he responds with an eyeroll, “yeah yeah, whatever. why don’t you shut up and use that mouth for something good?” he taunts, and she practically jumps, shocked at his words.

“or you can stop trying to be in control!” she shoots back, but it was no use.

“do you want something to happen tonight or not? if you do, i suggest getting on your fucking knees and being a good girl for me,” he says, grabbing her by the hair and throwing her on the floor.

she gasps once again but regains her composure, sliding nagitos boxers down. she gulps at the sight, trying to calm the arousal that was growing between her legs.

she immediately goes to work, swirling her tongue around the tip. hearing his moans above her motivated her to keep going, doing her absolute best.

she hadn’t given a lot of head before, usually she was the one receiving, so she was surprised at how positive nagito was being about it.

after a few more minutes, he pulls her off.

“i’m not going to cum yet. stand up,” he demands, and she listens. he stands up and grabs her by the shoulder, pushing her down. she feels the comforter hit her face and she closes her eyes, waiting for him to start.

however, she wasn’t expecting his hand to make contact with her ass. she jumped, gripping the sheets.

“nagi-“ she starts, but he spanks her once more.

“have you ever been spanked, princess?” he growls, and she shakes her head, “no! i’ve never-!”

“you’ve always been the dominant one, huh? you’ve always been giving orders? well how does it feel to finally be out of control?” he snaps.

she can’t help but feel excited. he was nothing like she was expecting and honestly? switching things up a little was just what she needed.

“you’re so pathetic,” he whispers, pushing into her. she gasps at his size and he pauses, “tell me when to move, okay?” he asks.

she giggles, “it’s not like i’m a virgin, komaeda. do your worst,” she tells him, and he nods.

he pulls all the way out before slamming back in, causing a loud moan to leave her mouth. he quickens his pace, grunting and spanking her as he did.

“this is... such a good position... i don’t have to... look at your slutty face while i... fuck you...” he pants, gripping her hips harder.

she knew there would probably be bruises there tomorrow, but she didn’t really care in that moment.

“you’re so fucking... tight... when’s the last time you’ve been fucked like this, huh? when’s the last time a guy has thrown you around and treated you like the whore you are?” he growls, and when she doesn’t answer, he pauses.

“answer my question, love,” he demands, and she grips the sheets tighter, “i don’t know! i’m always in control!” she cries out.

he flips her over, wrapping his hand around her throat as he continues his thrusts.

“well those days are over,” he whispers in her ear, going quicker than he was before. she’s a moaning mess underneath him, needing more and more of him.

“god.. god i’m fucking close,” he gasps out. she nods, “me t-too!”

his thrusts become sloppy as he groans, filling her with his cum. she feels her walls clench around him as she finishes as well.

nagito pulls out and lays down next to her, catching his breath.

“h-holy fuck...” she whispers, and he looks at her.

“i think you ruined me,” she giggles, and in response he pulls her closer, kissing her forehead.

“let’s get cleaned up,” he suggests, tugging on his boxers.

“uh... nagito?” she asks, and he looks at her in concern.

“will you.. um... help me?” she says bashfully, looking at her wobbly legs. he chuckles before nodding.

“of course, love,”


End file.
